


Angels and Demons

by VioletGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley awakes bound and naked to a bed. He has no idea why until the last thing he remembered was a man that walked through his door wasn't Castiel but in fact was Lucifer himself. </p><p>“Would it be better if I talked like him?” Lucifer asked, moving his face closer to Crowley’s. <em>“It’s okay, Crowley. I’m here. I’ve got you.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading. I'm not sure if I am going to do more with this or not. This has been in my head for weeks now and I needed to get it out. Please, leave a comment if you want to continue with this. 
> 
> Following your dreams is a big step. It takes a lot of hard work and determination to make it happen but with the support of others it doesn't seem impossible.

When Crowley entered the bedroom he smiled when he saw Castiel standing over by the window. The angel was looking out over a beautiful snow cap mountain view. 

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel murmured softly as he continued to stare out the window. 

Crowley slowly walks forward and joins him at the window. “I thought you’d like it,” he replied, looking at Castiel. 

Castiel turns his gaze towards Crowley. “Ever the romantic,” Castile said, smiling at the demon. 

“You’re worth it, duckie,” Crowley retorted, taking a step to close the gap between them. 

Castiel’s hand slowly moved up and cupped Crowley’s cheek. Crowley leaned into the warm touch, enjoying the fact that he was once again with his angel. 

“I want you, Crowley,” Castiel’s voice was low and determined. Castiel slowly began to lean, forcing Crowley shuddered the moment the angel’s lips were on his own. 

The kiss was slow at first but when Crowley felt Castiel’s tongue slip into his mouth it was a struggle for dominance. He was a demon after all. The Kill of Hell so he shouldn’t be giving himself over so willingly. However, he had to remember who he was dealing with. This was Castiel after all and the angel was kissing him. Crowley didn’t want to do or say anything to fuck this up. He wanted, no needed the angel more now than ever before. 

Crowley wasn’t for sure how much time past before Castiel pulled back and said, “You have to many clothes on. Strip and I want you on your back on the bed.” 

Crowley obeyed. He removed his clothes under the close watchful eye of the angel. It made him feel exposed and valuable to Cas but he knew he could trust him. It was Castiel after all. They’ve been through this song and dance before even if this time seemed a little different. Crowley couldn’t quite put his finger on it but with those blue eyes staring back at him so hungrily, who was he to question a good thing when he had it? 

Finally, Crowley stood before Castiel naked and the angel said, “On your back and on the bed,” Castiel demanded. 

Crowley obeyed. He moved to the bed and was now laying on his back, staring up at Castiel. Suddenly Castiel was on top of him, straddling his hip. The angel’s smile twisted with devilish desire. Before Crowley could stop him, Castiel’s hands were pinning the demon’s wrists to the bed. 

Their eyes met and Castiel purred, “Such a good little doggie.” 

Crowley’s eyes snapped open to find himself in his bed chambers, bound and naked with a gag in his mouth. _What the hell?_ Why was this happening? The last thing he remembered was his mother giving him a back rub and then Cas came in. _No, not Cas._ Panic set in as he remembered Cas wasn’t Cas but in fact was Lucifer. He tilted his head back to look at his restraints. They were thick iron cuffs with warding craved into them. So, he wasn’t going anywhere. He began to think of what to do. How could he get out of this when he suddenly heard a voice speak within the darkness of the room?

“Oh, finally,” Lucifer said, stepping into view. “I started to think I hit you to hard.” He stepped closer to the bed and began to run his finger tips up Crowley’s bare leg. 

Crowley flinched at the touch as he snarled with the gag in his mouth. 

“You know having you caged, doggie, makes one’s mind think up so many naughty things,” Lucifer said, removing his hand from Crowley’s body. “Things that will make you go against your morals.” Lucifer laughed at that. "Like you'd have any to begin with." 

Crowley sighed with a moment of relief when Lucifer's was no longer touching him, but it didn’t last long when Lucifer climbed onto the bed and was now straddling Crowley’s hips. 

“Is this what you wanted, doggie?” Lucifer asked, his fingers moving through Crowley’s chest hair. 

Crowley closed his eyes and shook his head violently. No, this isn’t want he wanted. He wanted Castiel. CASTIEL! Not Lucifer. 

“Would it be better if I talked like him?” Lucifer asked, moving his face closer to Crowley’s. _“It’s okay, Crowley. I’m here. I’ve got you.”_

Crowley wanted to believe he was hearing Castiel but he knew better. That wasn’t Cas, who was his angel and who he longed for. Why in all of hell did the stupid bird agree to this in the first place? Hell, he wanted to understand. Did Cas not trust that they could figure out how to stop the darkness themselves? Crowley felt a little hurt at the thought. 

Suddenly, Crowley felt a hand grab his prick and slowly start to stroke it. “Come back to me, doggie.” 

Crowley opened his eyes and stared daggers up at the devil. How he hated him. 

“Don’t be like that, doggie. I want you to enjoy this.” He leaned down, lips next to Crowley’s ear and whispered, “Cas is.” 

Crowley closed his eyes again. He couldn’t believe that. Castiel would never enjoy making someone suffer like this, especially an old lover.  
“Open your eyes, doggie. I have a treat for you.” 

Crowley fought against it but he knew if he didn’t obey then the punishment would be ten times worse. So he opened his eyes and insistently regretted it. 

With a blink of an eye, the clothes that were on Lucifer’s meat suit vanished and the devil sat on top of him naked and with a hard on. Crowley twisted, trying to do whatever he could make sure this didn’t happen, but it was no use. Lucifer smiled down at him and it made Crowley shudder because the smile didn’t fit. It looked more like Castiel. Crowley shook his head. The devil was playing mind games with him and he needed to remember that, for his sake. 

Lucifer began to stroke himself as he stared down at Crowley. “Mmmm, he’s so hard for you, doggie. He wants to play.” Lucifer shifted back until the tip of his cock was pressed against Crowley’s entrance. 

Crowley began to shout but his words were muffled by his gag. 

“Wait, I can’t understand you,” Lucifer moved a hand up and unbuckled the gag to allow Crowley to speak. “I think I’d rather prefer to hear you same my name anyway.” 

Crowley was panting, opening and closing his mouth from the soreness with having the gag in his mouth for so long. “Please, m’lord, if you would be so kind as to use lube.” It tasted rather bitter in Crowley’s mouth to call Lucifer such a titled. He was no leader. Crowley was a King but at the moment he was at the mercy of Lucifer so calling him anything but would result in torture. 

Lucifer smiled mischievously down at Crowley. It seemed he was mulling it over before he said, “Since you’ve been such a good little doggie, I think I could do it just this once.” Just then, a bottle of lube appeared in Lucifer’s hand. He popped opened the cap and squirted some out onto his fingers. “Never say I wasn’t generous.” Lucifer’s fingers pressed against Crowley’s hole, forcing the demon to gasp. “Mmmm, you like this, doggie? Just wait until you feel my cock. I’m sure it will feel good and familiar to you.” 

It wasn’t a thought that crossed Crowley’s mind until Lucifer spoke. A new sense of panic filled him. The body belonged to Castiel and he was so familiar with it because of that reason. The voice sounded like Castiel so why wouldn’t the sex feel any different? There was one last card he needed to play. One last chance to be freed from this hell and he hoped it would work. Crowley looked up into those blue eyes and said, “Castiel, you need to fight him.” 

And just like he'd done when Lucifer was about to kill Sam, Castiel broke through. “Crowley, I…I can’t hold him off. I’m s – sorry.” 

“Why? Tell me why you couldn’t trust the fact that we could have found a way to stopped the darkness our way?” 

“Because, this is something bigger than all of us and I was afraid,” Castiel replied. 

“Afraid of what?” Crowley hissed.

“I was afraid to lose the people I care for.” Castiel explained. “I didn’t want that to happen.”

“So you brought him here?” Crowley scowled. “Look what he’s done, Cas.” 

“I’m sorry, Crowley. If I could take it back…” 

Lucifer’s face twisted into a devious grin. “But, you can’t take it back, can you brother? I’m here to stay.” He looks down to find his finger still pressed against Crowley’s hole. “Now, where were we?” Lucifer pushed his finger into Crowley, forcing the demon to hiss out in pain. Lucifer pulled his finger back and pushed back in, purposely hitting Crowley’s prostate. 

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned as he bucked his hips up. He didn’t want too. Hell, he didn’t want this to feel good. Maybe he should have let Lucifer take him roughly. At least he could recover easier from the physical pain. What the devil was doing now was more psychological. It was messing with Crowley’s mind because when he stares up into the face of the other man, it’s Castiel. _Not your Cas,_ He reminded himself. Just then, Crowley gasped when a second finger was being added. He closed his eyes to concentrate on taking calming breaths. It wasn’t easy but at least he didn’t have to stare into the eyes of his enemy. 

Lucifer began to scissor Crowley open. He was enjoying the way the demon shifted, pretending this wasn’t affecting him when in reality he knew better. With his other hand he opened the cap on the bottle of lube and carefully squirted it out so it was on his finger tips. He began to stroke his own erection because he knew Crowley was ready for him. The plan he had at first, he was going to just tare Crowley apart. Rip him up one side and down the other but the moment Castiel spoke to him. Like a lover to a lover, Lucifer knew he couldn’t pass this up.  
Now, with the change in mood with Lucifer being gentle with the demon gave him more ideas. He wanted Crowley to enjoy this. It would make the demon hate himself so much more. Not to mention it would make him hate Castiel. The thought made his cock twitch. 

After a few more thrust of Lucifer’s fingers he pulled them out and lined himself up, pressing his cock against Crowley’s hole. Slowly he pushed in and smiled at the twisted face of the demon below him. He could tell Crowley was fighting against him. The poor demon was conflicted with how good it felt and how disgusted he was with himself for liking it. Lucifer savored this moment and pushed until his cock was fully buried inside the demon. “You feel so good, puppy,” Lucifer purred. “I feel like I need to reward you later.” Lucifer’s hand moved up and gently caressed Crowley’s cheek. “Would you like that, puppy?” 

“Piss off,” Crowley growled, twisting his head away from the unwanted touch. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the demon and in one swift motion he backed handed Crowley across the face. “BAD DOGGIE!” He shouted, grabbing Crowley around the throat and started to squeeze. “I see that there is still some defiance left in you, puppy.” He pulled back and thrust his hips forward hard, forcing Crowley to scream. “I guess I’ll just need to fuck it out of you.” 

Lucifer began to trust hard and fast, making the bed springs creak as he did. The sound of skin slapping skin was music to his ears. Lucifer pulled his hand away from Crowley’s neck and wrapped it around the demon's half hard erection. The devil began to squeeze the demon’s prick. “If you cum without my permission, puppy, I’ll make the last few weeks feel like a pleasure cruise.” 

Crowley was doing his best to fight through the pain. Hell, he was a demon after all. He could do this or so he thought. When Lucifer started to slow his pace Crowley started to worry. The asshole was going to drag this out. He was hoping with talking back that it would make the devil angry enough to finish him off. At this point Crowley welcomed the thought was open arms. 

Lucifer slowly rolled his hips and let out a deep moan. “I could fuck you forever, puppy. You help relieve so much tension.” He bent down and began to kiss Crowley’s neck, smiling against the demon’s neck when the demon shivered under his lips. “I think I’ll keep you like this,” he said softly, trailing his lips up Crowley’s jaw line to his lips. “I could even learn to care for you over time.” Lucifer pressed his lips gently against Crowley’s. 

Crowley felt sick at Lucifer's words. He wanted to no part but with Lucifer’s hand still wrapped around Crowley’s cock, the demon gave into the kiss. He kissed the devil back and even opened his mouth for Lucifer to explore. The devil hummed an approval and slipped this tongue into Crowley’s mouth, exploring with a needy greed. 

Finally, Lucifer pulled back and smiled down at the demon. “You’re perfect, puppy.” Lucifer rolled his hips and began to pick up his pace. “Tell me when you’re getting close,” he said as he began to stroke Crowley’s cock. 

Crowley was biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want to cum but he couldn’t stop what his body clearly wanted. With Lucifer thrusting in and out, while hitting his prostate with each thrust, Crowley could feel the heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He was close. 

“I can see it on your face, puppy,” Lucifer said, not missing a beat. With each thrust made the demon thrust down onto him cock greedily. It pleased Lucifer that Crowley’s primal instinct took hold. The demon needed this and he would give it to him. “Cum for me, little puppy,” Lucifer cooed. "And say my name." 

After a few more thrusts and strokes of his cock, Crowley couldn’t hold out any longer. “Fuck, Lucifer,” he moaned as cum spilled all over Lucifer’s hand and his own stomach. 

Hearing his name sent Lucifer over the edge and he thrust his hips to bury himself completely inside of Crowley. His load of cum filling Crowley’s hole and at that moment Castiel was able to break through. “Crowley, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for…this wasn’t supposed to…I’m so sorry.” 

“Cas,” Crowley moaned through the high of his orgasm. It took the demon a moment to realize that he was actually talking to Castiel. “What?” 

“Crowley, it’s me, Cas. I was trying to stop him but I couldn’t…” 

Crowley wished he could caress the angel’s face to sooth him but he was still bound. “Cas, I…” 

But, before Crowley could finish his words Lucifer broke back through and said, “Well, that was interesting.” Lucifer pulled out, making the demon moan as he did. He sat back on his knees, hands on his thighs as he looked down at Crowley. “He got through because of a moment of vulnerability.” He seemed generally surprised by this and seemed like he was mulling something over before he said, “I’m going to need to fuck you more in order to control the little birdie it seems.” He licked his lips sensual before moving off the bed. He leaned down and kissed Crowley on the forward as he purred, “Practice makes perfect.” He turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Crowley lay there staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were on Castiel. He wanted his lover back but after this he wasn’t even for sure if he could allow Castiel to touch him again. To hear his lover mutter he was sorry made Crowley angry. The angel knew what Lucifer was capable of. Why in all of hell would Castiel agree to this? Even if he reason was because he didn’t want to lose the people he cared for the angel still didn’t think it through. Like always. Crowley was suffering because of his choice. Yes, this was Castiel’s choice and he chose Lucifer over him and the Winchesters. What the hell does that say to him? Now, he was the devil’s fuck toy and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it. If only he could reach out to someone who still gave a damn if he lived or died. But, who would that be? Who could possibly still be on his side? It seemed bleak when he turned his head to see Lucifer walking back to the bed, he started to believe that this was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did then let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Also, I have something special I've been working on that I wanted to share with you all. It is a new comic book called Lamebrains. If you watched the cartoon Danny Phantom and love zombies and ghosts than I know you'll like this. It puts a new spin death....
> 
> Does a Zombie have a soul? A spirit? A sense of humor? Well, Schmitty is caught in the middle of life and death…and…death…as his zombie body AND his ghost travel through Normal, Illinois looking to find what is left of his world. He discovers they’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. This is a funny and new take on the original Odd Couple.  
> Check out the Kickstarter here: http://kck.st/1Qf4ayU


End file.
